


Les nuits sans noms - FE

by HaruCarnage



Series: Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName [22]
Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Un mot qui devient un thème, puis écrire cent mots sur ce thème. Compilation de drabbles fait lors des Ateliers du [Collectif NoName] Bonne lecture.





	1. Fourrure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas
> 
> Jeu : Fates

Niles souriait en touchant les oreilles poilues de son collègue, l'Ulfhedin rougissait de plus en plus avant de grogner comme un loup. Voilà qui faisait rire l'archer de Nohr. Il s'amusait comme un fou alors que le rouge était toujours présent sur le visage de l'autre. Il mordillait doucement ces mêmes organes, ce geste déjà bien sexuel pour les humains, pour l'homme-loup, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir tout chose. Il couinait son embarras plus fort, tout encourageait l'autre homme à plus le taquiner. Impossible de se défaire de sa prise. Point sensible oblige, Keaton était figé. Fichu archer.


	2. Nuage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Jeu : Awakening

Lissa avait un joli sourire alors qu'elle observait l'avancée d'un nuage de poussière. Frederick était là. Elle sautait pour être proche du chemin qu'allait prendre son aimé. L'homme avec son armure était à quelques mètres d'elle. La jeune femme se sentait toute chose. Avouer ses sentiments envers cet homme qu'elle avait toujours admiré était une bonne décision. La demoiselle tendait sa main délicate à son mari à présent. Ce dernier la soulevait sans aucun souci. Il avait un sourire qui lui promettait tant de choses pour la suite. Les mains de sa moitié la rapprochant encore plus leur corps. Elle se fondait dans ce début d'union.


	3. Friction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi.
> 
> Jeu : Warior (chronique)

Marth passait doucement sa main sur la croupe du pégase de Shiida, l'animal l'observait, le fait qu'une autre personne le touche n'était pas commun. Mais il s'agissait d'une personne importance pour son humain. Il poussait l'homme avec douceur loin de lui. Maladroit, il tombait sur la demoiselle aux cheveux bleu. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappait de ses lèvres fines. Le prince voulant se relever pour s'excuser n'avait décidément pas de chance. Il tombait sur le torse de la demoiselle, son nez au creux de ses seins à peine protégé par l'habit qu'elle portait en ce moment. Il avait d'autres endroit pour tomber...


	4. Vigueur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi
> 
> Jeu : Awakening

Virion pouffait doucement en voyant l'état dans lequel s'était mis Libra. Les joues rouges, son armure bien abîmée. Il l'amenait à la tente pour lui retirer un à un les restes de cette dernière. Découvrant doucement le corps d'un jeune homme en pleine forme. Pas une blessure. L'archer des veilleurs, un peu surpris que son fantasme vivant soit un homme restait un instant sans rien faire. Quitte à virer homosexuel, il aurait un meilleur parti qui soit. Il embrassait vivement le guérisseur à la hache. Vu ce qu'il sentait sur sa cuise, il était plutôt réceptif à leur échange. Il poussait le vice plus loin...


End file.
